“Wacky style” fishing is a technique wherein the hook is attached to the center of a plastic bait (worm) such that the worm will flop around while the hook is in the water. While fishing a “wacky style” technique, a weight is typically not used, but instead the weight of the bait itself (infused with salt) and the hook causes the bait to sink.
Fishing a “wacky style” technique in deeper water becomes a problem because of the time it takes for the bait to sink to the bottom of the water. Also, the worm has a tendency to rotate relative to the plane of the hook when fishing a “wacky style” technique, especially if the bait is dropped over vegetation or other obstacles. If the plastic bait is oriented parallel to the plane of the hook, this reduces the chances of catching a fish because most fish will attack the bait from a perpendicular direction. The present invention provides a solution to the above problems.